With the advent of an increased number a portable computing devices, the need for integration between various devices has become increasingly important. For example, a user may have access to multiple types of devices at a given time (e.g. smartphone, laptop, etc.), and accordingly, these devices may communicate amongst each other to provide an enhanced user experience. This enhanced user experience may include sharing resources amongst devices in order to increase capabilities such as processing capacity, battery usage, network bandwidth, storage, and the like. Accordingly, these devices may form part of a distributed computing environment. Such computing environments, however, are often burdened with certain requirements in order for devices to share resources. For example, these environments often require a continuity of a communication connection, which often conflicts with the portable nature of many types of modern computing devices. Accordingly, the communication link between devices is often severed, for example, when the device is physically removed from an area (e.g. when a user leaves a location with an accompanying portable device). In addition, portable devices are often reliant on a battery, and accordingly, are often constrained with respect to power consumption. Moreover, with the increase in the number of specialized architectures (e.g. mobile device specific processors and operating systems), it is often the case that devices may not even be able integrate within the distributed environment. Accordingly, traditional distributed computing frameworks are often ill suited for the environments of current user devices.